Mario's Death
by MidnaPanda
Summary: Mario has always been the main character of the story, but what will happen to Mushroom Kingdom when he dies? (Includes a little bit of LuigixPeach)


**Hello, everyone who clicked on this fanfic! This is a little something that my sister wrote about a month ago. I only edited here and there, but other than that, it's all her work! It's really hard for me to write about the Mario characters because they always seem so...happy and stuff, but gosh, I was jealous when I saw her come up with this! Please read...it's AMAZING! **

* * *

At Princess Peach's castle, it's Mario's birthday and the anniversary of his death. Princess Peach, Luigi, and the toadstools gather round in mourning over him. They all wore black in reverence. Everyone in the castle is silent and depressed, despite the beautiful decorations the princess has strung around the place. The scene of Mario's death fresh in his mind, Luigi recites it one last time before breaking down.

"It was the worst I'd seen him. Torn clothes, blood in his hair and smeared on his face. He had forced me to stay back or he would kill me." The residents of Mushroom Kingdom remained silent as Luigi continued.

"Bowser took lumbering steps toward him. He had no scratches, not one. He snatched Mario up and dug his claws into his arm saying, 'Why's Greeny just standing there, huh?' 'DON'T COME NEAR LUIGI!' he screamed. I had vowed on Bowser's left knee to stay away, and I wasn't going to break that. He finally threw Mario down on the ground and crushed his ribs. Then he grabbed him and tossed him into the lava like a rag doll." Peach's eyes began to fill with tears but still Luigi continued. He bowed his head solemnly.

"I rushed over to the pit, only to see Mario's glove being incinerated in the lava. I was filled with a rage no one could understand. I felt full of power. So I…I… I tossed him into the lava along with Mario. Of course he'll come back but…" Luigi stopped his story as Princess Peach had finally broken the silence, weeping.

"I didn't…I didn't even…get to…" she choked between her sobs.

"Don't cry, Peach…please…d-don't…" Luigi said gently, fighting back his tears.

"But L-Luigi…I m-miss him…" she said as she hugged Luigi tightly. "I-I wish I-I could've seen him…j-just one more t-time." She released her hold on Luigi and he stared at the ground.

"You wouldn't have wanted to," Luigi said quickly.

"Oh Luigi…why did things have to be this way? Why…?" she asked as tears continued to flow down her rosy cheeks. It was more of a statement than a question.

"He was too daring. I told him…I told…him…" he said quietly, almost on the verge of tears himself.

"I wish…I wish he was still here…for his birthday party…" the princess said sorrowfully.

"Let's put his lasagna on his shrine," Luigi said taking Peach's hand.

"Ok…" she replied wiping her tears away.

After they stop mourning, which takes about three more months, they begin to have fun again. Peach has thrown another one of her random parties. It's no one's birthday and it isn't a holiday, but it's a party nonetheless. Princess Peach invites pretty much everyone in Mushroom Kingdom to the party, as well as Princess Daisy from Sarasaland and Princess Rosalina. Everyone is having a wonderful time at the party.

"Isn't the cake delicious?" Peach asks everyone cheerfully as she takes a slice herself.

"It's amazing, Peach!" Luigi answers happily.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" a toad calls to the crowd. Peach's face lights up with excitement.

"Oooh! Sounds like fun!" she exclaims. "Everyone gather round! We're going to play Truth or Dare!" The guests all sit on the floor in a circle and the same toad from before speaks up.

"Ok, Peach, truth or dare?" The princess thinks for a moment.

"Hmm…I pick truth," she declares. The toadstool smiles, almost deviously.

"Did you and Mario ever have a 'thing'?" he asked. All smiles fade from the room, all except the toadstool's smirk. Peach was especially silent for that moment.

"…I suppose you could say that…" she replied softly.

* * *

**THAT JERK TOADSTOOL! D: ...Even I don't know what's gonna happen next so give this story a review! I'm just hoping my awesome sister will write some more on this story!**


End file.
